The Empire's Twilight Official Timeline
This is the official timeline of events within "The Empire's Twilight". This is an ongoing process as the story continues to develop. World War II 1942 - Japanese troops are narrowly defeated by British and Commonwealth troops at Singapore. The cost in life is heavy but it marks a turning point in the Pacific War. 1943 - '''A military coup in Argentina topples the government of Roman Castillo who had fraudulently been elected to office. '''1945 - With victory over the Axis powers the new United Nations begins its process of decolonization threatening the existence of the British Commonwealth. Many nations within the Commonwealth either become partially independent or fully independent like India. Yet the Commonwealth remains in a diminshed capacity. Immediate Post War Era (1945-1954) 1946 - Genera Juan Peron becomes president of Argentina. 1947 -Treaty of Paris; Finland endures reparations for allying with Nazi Germany against the Soviet Union during World War II. 1949 -Denmark refuses to join NATO 1953 -Denmark, Sweden and Norway found the SDA (Scandanavian Defense Alliance). Finland is offered a place within the organization but refuses to join. Founding of the New Commonwealth (1955-1962) 1955 - At a meeting held in Auckland, New Zealand in 1955 the first blueprint for what would be a new Commonwealth was put forward. It was entitled "The Empire of Equals." 1955 - '''A military coup ousts Juan Peron from power in Argentina. A military dictatorship takes over. Thousands of civilians are killed and wounded when military jets bomb a pro-Peron rally. '''1956 - '''South Africa grants independance to the South West African territories it previously captured from Germany in World War I and the new nation of Namibia is created. '''1956 - Urho Kekkonen is first elected president of Finland. He will rule the country with an increasingly autocratic fist until his death in 1982. 1957 -''' The Royal Falkland Islands Police Air Wing is founded with a handful De Havilland Chipmunk aircraft. '''1958 -The Soviet Union forces Finland to change the composition of their coalition cabinet after the SKDL(Finnish People's Democratic League) was excluded during it's formation after elections, adding the term "Finlandization" into the lexicon of Cold War international relations. 1958 - '''Military dictatorship in Argentina ends with President Arturo Frondizi being elected to power. '''1962 - '''The Cuban Missile Crisis. The Soviet Union places nuclear missiles on the island of Cuba. The Commonwealth side with the United States and eventually the Soviet Union stands down. It is a key point in history with the US becoming concerned with the amount of power the New Commonwealth wields while the Soviets try to bring closer ties to third superpower embroiled in the Cold War . Breakdown of Commonwealth/US relations (1963-1980) '''1964 - '''On the 5th of June Paulo Francesca flew a Cessna 152 light aircraft to the Falkland Islands from Argentina. He was detected by radar at Stanley airport and a Royal Falkland Islands Police Air Wing Avro Lincoln was quickly scrambled to intercept him. He lands at Stanley airport and is arrested before being returned to Argentina. '''1964 - '''The United States becomes embroiled in the growing conflict in Vietnam. '''1965 - '''A Royal Rhodesian Air Force (RRAF) CF100 Canuck operating as part of Operation; Nightstalker shoots down an An-2 transport plane supporting Rhodesian rebels. '''1965 - '''June 16th, an RAF Canberra F3 collides with a Soviet TU-95 over the North Sea although both aircraft are able to return to their bases safely. '''1967 -Finland joins the Warsaw Pact, starting a vast rearmament of the Finnish armed forces with Soviet-supplied weapons & equipment (It also marks the start of a Cold War pitting pro-Soviet Finland versus pro-New Commonwealth & SDA member Sweden) 1970 - 'October, The Quebec Crisis starts when FLQ terrorists kidnap British Trade Commissioner James Cross from his home. This sets in motion a series of events that would eventually lead to Canadian troops being deployed onto the streets to quell the violence. '''1971 - 'The Quebec Crisis is resolved and James Cross is released by the FQL unharmed. Canadian troops are withdrawn from the streets. '''1972 - Queen Margrethe II ascends to the Danish throne (reigns 1972-1991) 1973 '''- The Irish People's Party come to power in the Republic of Ireland. This gives rise to the short lived People's Republic of Ireland. '''1973 - '''The United States withdraws from Vietnam. Within two years South Vietnam will be under total control of the North. '''1973 - Discrimination against people of Swedish ethnicity in Finland forces thousands to flee to Sweden. The main Finnish party representing the interests of the Swedish minority in Finland, the Swedish People's Party, is banned and ordered to be shut down. 1975 - '''The Third Cod War breaks out in the North Sea between Iceland and the UK. '''1975 - December 21st, an RAF Hawker Harlot shoots down an Icelandic Coast Guard S-2 Tracker that was apparently firing on a British fishing vessel in the North Sea. 1975 - December 23rd, the Icelandic patrol boat'' Baldur'' is unintentionally sunk by [[Mermaid-class|HMS Psiren ]]after it accidentally fired on the Royal Navy ship. 1976 - 'The Third Cod War ends with Iceland accepting the previous agreement over fishing grounds. '''1976 - '''The government in Argentina is toppled by a military uprising. '''1977 - '''The Irish People's Party is overthrown in a popular uprising causing the People's Republic of Ireland to cease to exist. '''1977 - '''President Jimmy Carter cancels the B-1A bomber project. One of Rockwell's engineers subsequently sells the plans for the aircraft to the UK and a British version is soon built called the Blackburn Kingston. '''1979 - '''The Mexican Civil War breaks out with Communist forces rising up against the government. The Us supports the Mexican Federal Government does not get directly involved. The Fall of Democracy in the United States of America (1980-1990) '''1982 - 'The Falklands War breaks out in the South Atlantic. For the first time the entire armed forces of the New Commonwealth are committed to a single cause. While the Islands are eventually retaken the fighting spills over into neighbouring Chile. '1982 - '''June 13th, the Argentine destoryer [[ARA Hercules|ARA ''Hercules]]'' ''is sunk by Royal Navy aircraft. '''1982 -Mauno Koivisto becomes president of Finland after Kekkonen suffers a fatal heart attack while working in his presidential office. 1983 - '''An Indonesian submarine runs agorund on an Australian Island sparking the Nuku Incident. '''1983 - With Commonwealth forces entering Argentina, Argentine General Leopold Galtieri is overthrown in an uprising. Commonwealth forces soon withdraw back to Chile and the war is officially declared as over. 1983 - The New Commonwealth council votes to intervene militarily against the growing Communist insurgency in Namibia by Angolan and Cuban forces. 1983 - The Battle of Kavango rages over the skies of Northern Namibia. 1983 - A US Navy P-3C Orion is shot down over the Gulf of Mexico by Mexican Communist forces. 1983 - Disapproving of Finnish President Koivisto's anti-Soviet stance, the Soviets send troops to intervene while the SKDL launches a coup to seize power (the Democratic Republic of Finland is formed with the SKDL ruling in a single-party regime). 1984 - 'New Commonwealth naval forces conduct Operation: Sheathed Dagger using the captured Indonesian submarine [[The Nuku Incident|KRI ''Nuku]]'' now renamed [[HMAS Defector|HMAS ''Defector]]. '1984 - '''The Mexican Civil War ends with a Communist victory. This rocks the increasingly paranoid American people. '''1984 - '''President Reagan announces crippling 20% defence cuts in order to help the ailing US economy recover. This both angers military leaders and strikes fear in the hearts of the US people who feel they are losing the ability to defend themselves. '''1984 - '''Taisto Sinisalo is installed as President of Finland following the Soviet intervention. He is strongly pro-Soviet. '''1985 - '''A Blackburn Kingston overflies the USS ''Enterprise ''aircraft carrier confirming to the US that the plans for their B-1 bomber had been sold to the UK. ' 1986 - '''Red China invades Taiwan sparking the Taiwan Straits War. Despite protests from the United States and theCommonwealth neither get involved and Taiwan falls in just a few weeks. '''1987 - Although banned under US law, political groups start to form within the ranks of the US military many of them believing that things have to change if America is to survive in the face of increasing Communist aggression and Commonwealth influence on the world stage. 1987 - After five years of fighting the Communist insurgency in Namibia is defeated by New Commonwealth forces. 1987 '''- A US Army Private named Jimmy Rawlins is found dead near a railway track in Pennsylvania, US. It has long since been suspected he was killed after he tried to reveal increasing politicization of the US Army. '''1988 - April. After careful planning a group of high ranking US Military leaders known only as 'The Generals' instigate a coup that successfully topples the United States government. Much of the civilian population oppose the new dictatorship and acts of civil disobedience are commonplace but these are cracked down harshly. The first elements of what would eventually become the FPS appear. 1988 - 'April. In response to the events in the United States, Commonwealth forces based in Canada are put on high alert and rapid reaction forces from the other member nations are rushed to reinforce the border with the US. '''1988 - '''June. The McPherson family are killed by US National Guardsmen at a military checkpoint between South Dakota and Nebraska. The incident sparks retaliation. The incident proves a rally cry for many people in the United States and the first elements of what was to become the Army of American Liberation (AAL) who would fight the Generals until the very fall of the United States. '''1988 - '''July. The Canadian Government, fearful of Federal American hostility and an impending crisis of US refugees build a vast network of defences and border posts all along the border between Canada/Newfoundland and the United States. '''1989 - '''The Generals in power within the United States establish the Federal Protection Service (FPS) to counter the increasingly active Army of American Liberation (AAL). '''1989 - '''Large numbers of US citizens try to flee the oppresive regieme of the Generals. Canada is the preferred option for most after the Communist take over in Mexico. The Federal Protection Service (FPS) tries to stop them as best they can even going as far as violating Canadian territory to do so. '''1990 - '''In Alberta, Canada a skirmish takes place between Federal Protection Service (FPS) agents trying to apprehend US refugees and Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) officers. The skirmish leaves three RCMP officers dead and results in Canada closing its border entirely for several days. '''1990 '- A US Army OH-58A Kiowa Warrior helicopter tries to defect to Bavaria but is turned back by units of the Foreign Legion. '1990 - '''There is a military coup in West Austria. The '91 Disaster (1991) Prelude to War '''January 13th - '''A South African soldier on operations in Canada is shot dead by a sniper from the US side of the border. There is no clear reason why this action takes place. '''March 4th '- A consignment of A-10's arrive at BA4 Lajes, Azores Portugal, ready for transhipment to the Spanish Air Force. Immediate and strong protests by the Portuguese of the use of the base in this way and delivery of these aircraft to Spain are brushed off by a US government dismissive of Portugal. The South African government places the entire Royal South African Navy under Royal Navy operational command, a move followed in the next 48 hours by the rest of the Commonwealth. East Austrian People's Army elements move up to the Inner Austrian border in response to "Provocation" from West Austria. Israeli troops bombard Syrian positions on the West Bank. The Pentagon demands the return of 30 leading members of the Army of American Liberation (AAL) seeking refuge in Canada. '''March 5th - Iranian troops are put on the streets of Tabriz as long term supporters of the dead cleric Grand Ayatollah Shariatmadari take to the streets in protests against the lack of government reform. RAF bombers begin a programe of working up to full combat dispersal with units moved around to satellite airfields with spares, munitions and fuel to arrive over the next few days. Following increased tension with the US and Spain, the Portuguese Republican National Guard is put onto high alert and strict border surveilance and controls are enacted. French President Francois Mitterrand declares that France will stand by its New Commonwealth allies over matters of defence against any aggressor. In New Zealand four key Ministers of the National Government declare to a press conference that they have presented the Emergancy, National and Commonwealth Defense bill to the New Zealand Parliament. March 6th - the People's Republic of Mexico receives the first "volunteer" squadron of VVS pilots from the Soviet Union to help bolster the weak peoples Air Force. British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher declares in the face of increasing hostility from the US that "...Britain will not shirk from the duty of defending it's friends no matter whom they face, nor will we take the easy path of Appeasement." The US Navy takes up constant patrols around Cuba as the Cuban Revolutionary Navy puts it 4 flotillas of Osa-II fast attack boats through their paces. The Federal Republic of Germany puts many of it's troops not on internal security duties into the field after advice and secret warnings from the US government. March 7th '''- The New Commonwealth reveal its Blue Water MRBM system deployed in Canada to discourage US aggression. A US Army OV-10D Bronco crashes near its base having sustained anti-aircraft fire from British and Canadian forces. '''March 8th - A skirmish breaks out between New Commonwealth and US forces. Both sides accuse the other of instigating the action with the US famously calling the New Commonwealth forces "brigands and bandits." March 20th '''- The long awaited Chinese counter attack against the Soviet 9th Tank began today with the biggest bombrdment of the fighting along the border so far. USAF pulls out it's F117's from the aerodromo de manobra 1 airbase in Ovar Portugal as the situation between the two countries continues to deteriate. Shortly after midday the Portuguese government announces the closing of all Portugals airspace and ports until the present crisis is over. '''March 21st - Eastern Germany. The fighting along the Chinese frontier has pulled in more and more forces with another fighter bomber regiment flying off to the east on the long journey to China. The Soviet supply situation is starting to improve with a huge amount of ammunition and fuel now starting to arrive in theatre. It is hoped that in the next few days when the Chinese counter attack blunts itself upon the 9th Tank army's defenses that the Soviet armies will be able to switch to the attack. USA; the recall of reserves to all armed forces is in full swing with bases starting to almost burst at the seems with troops. Portugal; during the early hours of the day Oliphant tanks of the regimento de cavalaria nº6 are seen surrounding the aerodromo de manobra 1 in Ovar. As the tanks close upon the gate they are let into the base by the Portuguese Air Police guarding the base. Again without a shot being fired another base fell back into Portuguese hands. 23rd March - The British Prime Minister and French President meet in Paris to discuss the Azores crisis and the practical help that the two countries can spare for Portugal during this time of international tension. The first Polish combat aircraft make their combat debut over the Chinese front flying missions in support of the 9th Tank army. The Portuguese government evacuates the dependents of US service men from the Azores. The journey (using C130's aquired from the US stocks on the airbase) will initially be via the Portuguese mainland and then via Swiss Red Cross aircraft to US bases in the Federal German Republic. In Georgia (SSR) the bad weather finally passes and the ground is begining to start to dry outmaking the movement of the Soviet tank armies towards the Turkish frontier easier. March 24th - The Indian army has moved up to the border with Pakistan and is now deploying itself into it's fighting positions. The great US gamble of the azores has failed, fighting has brocken out along the base perimeter with the US " Special Forces " pinned down short of the base. As the situation in the Azores goes from bad to worse the US attempts to pull back its troops from the Islands. Helicopters from US navy ships now in the Atlantic are flown into the emergancy RZ's for the extraction. The Czech Army today completes it's mobilisation and with reserves intergrated into both the first and fourth armies, the Western military districts now stands fully ready and on a war footing. March 25th -Denmark deploys troops to reinforce allies in Hanover. Finnish troops illegally move into the internationally-recognized, demilitarized Aland islands causing ethnic cleansing of ehtnic Swedes residing there. The '91 War March 31st - '''The United States of America invade the Commonwealth nation of Canada sparking what would lead to the '91 Disaster. '''April 1st - Unable to stand by & watch the ethnic cleansing going on, Swedish army & naval units intervene in the Aland islands clashing with Finnish army unit. The West Berlin Council is dissolved being unable to agree with the council members' nations now in a state of war. Rioting breaks out and sporadic border clashes between East German troops and security forces break out. East German troops enter West Berlin with the aim of 'liberating' the city and restoring order. This prompts military retaliation by the western powers and the Soviet Union is dragged in to the fighting in the west as well as contending with Chinese forces in the east. April 2nd - 'British submarine HMS Onyx sinks the Soviet carrier [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_aircraft_carrier_Novorossiysk ''Novorossiysk] in the North Atlantic. '''April 3rd -'''Danish troops(along with British, Swedish & Queen's German Legion) fight Warsaw Pact & American forces on the German front. Finnish & Soviet tanks begin their invasion of northern Sweden & Norway, with them decisively stopped & pushed back after the battle of Lulea on April 6th. Denmark loses communications with all settlements in Greenland & the Faroe Islands. An unknown US Army officer independantly launches a nuclear missile at a British and Canadian Army column in Central Canada. Natalia Poklonskaya's father and brother are killed in a nuclear attack on a Soviet base in the Ukraine. '''April 3rd-5th- There is a limited nuclear exchange between the US, the Commonwealth, the Soviet Union and China. Several major cities are destroyed including London in which Queen Elizabeth II and several key members of the Royal family are killed. Total deaths are difficult to estimate because of the loss or lack of records but they range anywhere between 15 to 75 million. April 4th - 0947hrs. Most of the Danish government is destroyed when a nuclear bomb destroys Copenhagen. April 5th - Goldman's Harbour is hit by a 20kt nuclear device. It is one of the last handful of targets to be hit by nuclear weapons. A ceasefire in North America is declared as the US begin their withdrawal back across the border but fighting the world over goes on for many months and in some cases even years although no more nuclear weapons are launched. All nuclear weapons are stood down as the ceasefire spreads to Europe. Only sporadic conflicts remain after this date which is considered to be the formal end of the '91 Disaster. The Aftermath April 6th - '''The Surfaced Submarine Order is given to submarine Captains the world over. All submarines must surface to prevent them from being able to launch anymore nuclear missiles. After 1200hrs ZULU any submarine under the ocean the world over can be attacked without warning. A Finnish Navy Whiskey-class submarine surrenders to a Swedish Coast Guard vessel and is towed into a Swedish port. Princess Ann is installed as the Princess Regeant until Prince William comes of age to assume the throne. She becomes the de facto Head of State of the New Commonwealth. '''April 8th -the survivng members of the Danish royal family are massacred as a pro-American military junta overthrows what was left of the Danish government, beginning a two-year civil war between pro-American right-wing military forces & pro-New Commonwealth moderate police & paramilitary units. November 13th - '''The Manchester Uprising begins when armed groups of British Republicans capture the city's Post Office, University and several Police stations. At first the uprising is dismissed as rioting but later gets more serious. A siege of the buildings takes place with the intent of starving the Republicans out. Meanwhile, Republicans not involved in the siege conduct terrorist attacks against government buildings and personnel. '''December 24th - The Christmas Eve Massacre takes place in Manchester. Ten police officers are captured and executed by the Manchester Republicans prompting the Army to be put on to the streets. The New Dark Age (1992-2000) PLEASE NOTE -' In the chaos that followed the '91 Disaster many records were either lost, deliberately covered up/destroyed to hide crimes or not kept in the ifrst place. Therefore much of the following comes from investigation carried out by the New Commonwealth's leading investigative historians but even so exact dates are sometimes difficult to determine. '' '''1992 - By this time the United States in its per-War form no longer exists. Large parts of the north of the country remain under the General's control as the Federal United States of America (FUSA) but they are struggling to hold on to power as crime and poverty create an air of lawlessness. Texas and California declare themselves as independant republics. 1992 - '''The Manchester Uprising is crushed by the interventon of the British Army. '''1992 - Almost immediately after going independant Texas goes to war with Communist Mexico. 1992 - Chile sees widespread rioting and protests as the economy begins to falter. 1993 - February - 'An RAF Jet Provost T.3 trainer on an Internal Security Mission over the Yorkshire Dales crashes under mysterious circumstances. The British Government, fearing the aircraft was brought down as part of an uprising similar to the one in Manchester almost two years earlier, instigate a military clampdown in Yorkshire. The clampdown is lifted when it is learned that the aircraft crashed due to a bird strike. '''1993 - June - '''British & Swedish forces intervene in Denmark to overthrow the military junta & end the civil war, establishing a interim non-partisan government '''1994 - '''On the 3rd March the Australian submarine HMAS Freetown hunts down and sinks the warlord Kai-Sen Olan's submarine in the Gulf of Tonkin end his career of piracy. '''1995 - '''Mexico City falls to Republic of Texas forces. '''1995 - '''The Romanian Army turn against the repressive Junta and support the people. The price of democracy in Romania was high however. '''1995 - '''Southern Russia erupts into Civil War as rebel forces challenges the Tzar's authority. '''1995 - '''The armed forces of Britain invade the Republic of Ireland. The British propaganda machine spentd several weeks leading up to the invasion blasting anti-government messages to the people in the Republic through radio, tv and leaflets to add an air of legitimacy to the impending invasion. In reality it was a land grab by a Britain desperate to survive in the post nuclear war-era. With the New Commonwealth supporting Britain the Irish request help from the Federal United States of America (FUSA) but their request is ignored. The Republic of Ireland is deafeated within a month and the country comes under occupation. '''1996 -' Heavy fighting breaks out at Norilsk in Southern Russian between rebel and imperial froces. '''1997 - A referendum is held in Denmark with Denmark becoming a new member of the New Commonwealth and subsequently the new British monarch becomes Denmark's head of state. 1997 - The Republic of Texas has firm control over Mexico and the annexed land becomes Texan soil. 1998 '''-The first parliamentary election since the '91 Disaster is held in Denmark with a national unity coalition formed with the Social Democrats, Conservatives & the Liberal Union (a new party formed after the war by a merger of the Social Liberal & Venstre parties). The coalition lasts until 2005, when fresh elections chose the Social Democrats to form the current government. '''1999 - In order to reflect the new nation as a result of the annexing of Mexico, the Republic of Texas becomes the Republic of Texas and Mexico. A New Century (2000 - ) '2002 - 'Natalia Poklonskaya enters Imperial Russian Service in the office of the Prosecutor General of the Crimean Peninsula, Yulia Tymoshenko. 2009 - Natalia Poklonskaya is appointed Mistress of the Order of St. George and the Dragon in 2009. '2010 - '''For the first time in 20 years since the '91 Disaster the Russians launch a man into space. The Tzar himself witnesses the launch at Baikonur Cosmodrome. '''2010 '- The Chinese Central Government flush out the last of the warlords that have savaged China over the last two decades. '''2013 - '''For the first time since the 91 disaster 2013 saw the revival of the " Miss World " contest, with over 50 countries sending a candidate to Yekaterinburg in Russia. Elmira Abdrazakova , Miss Russia the eventual winner. '''2013 - '''A growing dissident movement in Imperial Russia is put down harshly by the Tzar's security forces. Category:Essay Category:History